During a medical procedure, particularly an invasive medical procedure such as an investigation of the heart using a catheter inserted into the heart, there is a considerable amount of relevant information that an operator of the procedure must assimilate. There is usually very little time available to the operator to perform such assimilation. A system to simplify the presentation of such information would therefore be advantageous.